Some Cheese fries, weren't meant to be eaten
by abcdoll3
Summary: THe most Crazy week in Amity Park. Including Robots, Bands and of course, ghosts!
1. Chapter 1

Sam was fumbling her sleep when her alarm went off. Then she looked at her calender. "Crap. Cheese fry Monday." The thing she hatedabout CHeese fry Monday was that it had NOTHING to do with Cheese fries in the first place.Oh and It lasts for a week. She called upher friends but, they were at school already. "Weird. Danny nor Tucker would normally wake up early for school. Well. here goes." Shesaid, walking to school. She hated the bus. Full of smoke and sweat, that can really hurt the environment. She approached the buildingonly to see that it looked like a giant cheese wheel. " What the hell?" Danny saw her and came to her side. " Happy Cheese fry Monday!""What are you here so early? Normally, I'm the early one." "Well, there was a duck in the road on Friday and then Tucker and I decided,Why not make the school look like a giant cheese wheel. And the commitee loved it!" "Where is Tucker?" He pointed to him."And why ishe wearing my outfit?" " I don't know" Danny answered. "But I got this wierd message on my cell phone that this Cheese Fry Monday isgonna be wierder than ever." They walked up to Tucker.

"Hi Tuck" Danny said. "How you doing, Hot stuff?" "WHAT?" he replied in a rather creeped out tone. "You heard me baby. You know"he turned to Sam. " You're perrtier than my sister. Will you marry me?" Sam raised a creeped eyebrow. "Do you even have a sister? andyou're nuts." "Then he started punching himself "Really nuts." Tucker soon revealed a chrome exoskeleton. "Sequence eruption in 87, 54,32, eggsalad , 0!" Boom. "Sam, you alright?" Danny said, pulling his friend to his side. "I'm fine. Thanks but what the hell was that allabout?" " I got a robot" Shouted a voice from afar. It was the real Tucker, in normal clothes. "So, you got a robot that started hitting on me and Danny?" "Hehe, it wasn't supposed to do that!" He looked at it. "Or wear clothes from Sam's closet." Sam looked at it. "How'dyou get into - Is that thing wearing my underwear?" Sam blushed as they noticed it was , indeed, wearing her underwear. "Awkward.""Yeah. Let's go inside." The boys nodded in agreement with their friend as they entered the building; but when they entered, they really ,really ,really ,wish they hadn't.

**WIll update soon. TRUST ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the" Sam muttered as the trio entered the school to see a GIANT sculpture of Lancer in his underwear. Her friends were just as dumbfounded. "I might never live this down" Danny said in an almost silent voice. But Tucker couldn't stop laughing and taking pics with his PDA. **"GOOD MORNING CASPER HIGH!" **said an all too familar voice; Jazz. "Why is she on the announcments?" **As you know , this week is Cheese fry monday. I still don't know why it's called that. Anyway! This day is Happy Jumbo sculpture day! As you can see, there are many sculptures of Mr. Lancer. laughing In his underwear." **A new voice comes on. **"Yep, it's also 'Kick Mr. Lancer day! THe best kick gets ten bucks!" **Mr. Lancer comes on. **"Miss. Fenton, Mr. Palamino, GET OFF THE MICROPHONE!" **more crashing and stuff was heard in the backround.

"That was wierd." "Tell me about it." THen they saw Tucker with 12 dozen pies. "What?" he asked in frankness. Sam's eyes widened. " Tucker, Danny, you better move." A really big boulder was coming their way. Tucker and Danny left but as Sam was quickly closing her locker, her shirt got caught on it. "SAM!" Danny screamed. Then in a really corny slow motion fashion, he went ghost and like, saved her and stuff. They landed safely on a moving truck on the beach. "Thanks." Sam said but then noticed something wierd. "Wait, why are we on a truck...on the beach?" Danny started laughing . "Danny, what's so funny?" He stopped. "I told the faculty that it would be cool if we went to the beach this week. I guess we are." "yeah." Sam looked at her watch. "What the...it's seven thirty!" "Wierd" a sunset started to fall. "As long as we're here.." they watched it go down. Soon, "Kiss the girl" started playing from the truck (The new one by Ashley Tisdale). Sam recognized the song immediatly. "Hey, I used to love _The Little Mermaid_. " "Yeah , you'd always talk about it and make Tuck and I watch it." "I thought Eric was so cute." She rolled over to face him. "You know, you look kinda like him but, " "WHat?" he starts moving closer. "You're way cuter." Again with the getting closer THey closed thier eyes and. _Meanwhile, in the truck, DPhomegurl (That's me!) and her new friend, The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks. are eating hot dogs and stuff..."SO, wanna get a better angle of them flirt?" "Why not?" SO they got out of the girl to see them sooooooooo close to making out. "SWEET!" said The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks. Then two hott guys come out of nowhere. "Hi ladies." I squeal. "Double sweet!" _

**so, you think this is the end? Well, it's not, so TAKE THAT !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sure we all LOved that little ds moment in the last chapter. but, TOO BAD. evil face.**

The next day at school was theme music day..Danny , Sam and Tucker were in the cafeteria."So" , Tucker said. " How was the make out fest yesterday? " The lovestruck couple gazed out of eachothers eyes and blushed. "Ha. I knew you two would end up together. Oh and so does ever-" he stopped, like an arouric haze entered the room. His eyes were on the door.

"Tucker" Sam waved her hands in his face, still no answer though. "Wierd" She turned to Danny ; he didn't know what was wrong either. Then, the silence broke with "Smack That" (Akon feat Eminem. Don't ask) and A girl with Tan skin, Electric green eyes and Black hair entered and went towards them. To her friends' suprise, Sam smiled as the girl came up to them. She twisted the girls arms behind her. "Don't make a move, I know excactly who you are. But I didn't know you lived here."

"I just moved up here...for my dad." She in turn, escaped and twisted Sam's hands against Sam's back. Danny was confused, Tucker was in love. "I didn't know you lived in this part of town either Manson." Then she looked over at Danny or Tucker, "Or that you had such cute friends." She let go of Sam's arms. Then she and Sam squealed and hugged.

"Um...I'm confused. YOu know her?" Danny asked Sam.

"This is an old friend of mine. Guys, I'd Like you to meet Natalie Vaughn." Natalie sat next to Tucker.

"Okay.." Danny began " I'm Danny Fenton" he notioned for Tucker to finally talk but he couldn't "And this is Tucker Foley." Natalie laughed and got up to go get lunch when a certain blone jock was in her way. Her hands went on her hips with annoyance.

"Hey baby. Dash Baxter's the name."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Do I care?" Dash was stull.

"Well, you're way to hott to hang out with Fenturd and his band of dweebs." He responded, thinking he was hott.

"Dashell, You don't recognize me, do you.?" she said confidently. "Maybe this will jog your memory." THen she kick flipped him and handcuffed to a table and took his pants. " Well, two years is a long time. But you should be able to remember what I said about you hitting on me." Dash suddenly remembered who she was. Then, she set up a booth. "See Dash Baxter handcupped and pantless, 2 bucks!" a huge line came up behind the booth.

"How do you know Dash?" Tucker Finally said.

"Oh, Sam, Dash, and I went to the same summer camp...untill it got closed down in the seventh grade."

"SUmmer camp Sam? I thought you went to New York that summer." Danny asked.

"Well, It was in New York." She said in a 'Thank you Natalie.' voice. A blue mist went out of Danny's mouth. "Natalie?" They saw that Natalie was gone. Then the rest of the students evacuated , even Dash, handcuffed and Pantless in all.

"Hello Daniel." Said creepy voice. Danny turned around to see none other than Vlad. He turned ghost and they fought for a while. THen

Vlad said. " Settle down Daniel, I'm not here for you. I'm here for the girl."

."LEave her alone!" He shouted. Then He and Vlad started fighting again.

"Not that girl." Plasmius pointed to the wall. "That Girl." Danny turned around to see a ghost with greenish tan skin, fully red eyes, black and white hair and a matador outfit.

"Again...YOu wanna fight?" She taunted. THen she and Vlad started fighting. Danny flew to Sam

"You okay?" He hugged her.

"I'm fine. But Natalie's in trouble." She sighed to a confused Danny. " Did I mention that Natalie was a Halfa?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah..." Sam said. "IT's all Vlad's fault!" she said impromptu-itivly. (What?)

"Well Duh." Vlad answered back. " You think people would attack me unless I did something?"

"Yes." Danny said. Then, he looked at Tucker, who was taking Natalie's picture.

"Man she's hott." He said , almost like she was a neverending supply of hot wings. (I love them...especially with bleu cheese dressing.) Natalie however, was not into being photographed. She would rather kill Vlad.

"Get back here , face ruiner!" She punched Vlad and he went to the other wall. Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

"He did something to your face? That's the grudge?" asked Danny. Natalie went to explain that Vlad kidnapped her and tried his various ecto-acne treatments on her when she was ten. "Oh." Danny said. The news made Sam cringe. It's like testing on an animal. And now she was very mad. Then, There was a two on one fight between Vlad, Natalie and Danny.

Soon, the dj was playing "I 've got nerve." (me: DJ! DJ: FINe, then plays the chipmunk version. Me: Much better) THen Tucker had to be Mr. Jealousy pants again. "Hey!HowcomeDannyandVladare" then realized his voice was chipmunk "whyamIchipmunk?"

Sam realized she was in chipmunk as well.' " Whattheheck?Danny!Myvoiceisinchipmunk!" Then she thought of that freaky dj. "Waitaminute? Where'dtheDJguygo?" It turns out, that DJ wasn't a real DJ!

"MuhahahaYouarealltalkinglikefreakycutelittlechipmunks!Wait,I'mdoingittoo!" THe DJ revealed himself as ...all stared at who it really was.

"Klemper?WHatdoesthishavetodowithmakingfriends?"

**Oh no! What willhapeen to our heros and Vlad now?**


	5. Chapter 5

"YES!ITISIKLEMPER!" HE said in a ridiculously squirrely tone. Everyone else was freaked except Natalie...who was looking at him like a cute little bunny. "Whyisthatcutegirllookingatmelikeacutebunny?"

"Idon'tknow?" Danny said.

"Idon'tcare!" Said Vlad, "Iwanthertobemygirlsinceyouwon'tbemyson!"

Natalie finally answered. "HEllo?You'recrazy!AndI'mTucker'sGirlNow!"

"Youare?" asked Sam

"Youare?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Duh!" Natalie said. "Nowshutupandkissme!" she said, forwardly pressing her lips to Tucker's. Tucker was in a happy happy happy place. Meanwhile, Danny and Sam, in irony, were watching the happy couple and Everyone's voices turned back to normal.

"Thank you for lifting my curse." Said Klemper. But, he didn't look the same, he looked like a hunk (but not hunkier then Danny , DUH!)

"Klemper?" Everyone said in incredulty.

"Weird, I was cursed to look fugly and be annoying untill a fruitloop sounded like a chipmunk!" Everyone except Vlad got it. (Super Duh) "So, know I'm free! But I Have one question." He looked at Sam. "Miss, "

"SHe's taken!" Danny got all overprotective and grabbed her into a hug.

"Aw!" Sam said all squished in her hottie's arms.

" Um...I was gonna ask where are the cheese fries." He said defensivly.

"Oh..sorry dude." He stopped being all overprotective. " THere are no cheese fries."

"THen why is it called 'Cheese fry Friday?"

"WHo knows?..Hey, where is everyone?" Danny asked Sam.

"I think they left."

"PARTY!" Natalie shouted.

"I was gonna say that!" Tucker said in a whiny tone then hugged her, " YOU ROCK!" Then out of nowhere, all these ghosts with cheese fries started partying in the gym; they were all female however. Klemper soon had a LOT more friends. (u know what I mean) THen, they all pigged out on cheese fries untill Monday...


	6. Monday morning

**Monday Morning. **

"WHat THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Asked Their overweight Vice Principal/English Teacher, looking at the various ghosts, humans and halfas. Very flushed faces were surrounding the room.

"MR.Lancer, A TREE!" Tucker said on his feet.

"Mr. Foley, that is the dummest thing I've-"

"I AM TREE KAHN! FEEL MY LEAFY WRATH, FATTY!" Then , the tree began to eat Mr. Lancer. But, he fought back, no one calls him a fatty. THey startted wrestling, while the rest of them quickly ran away.

**THe End. **


End file.
